


If a Kiss is Just a Kiss...

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If a Kiss is Just a Kiss...

His lips tentatively brushed hers, then lingered. She could feel his breath on her cheek, as her own caught in her throat.

This was really happening, again…

His tongue slowly traced a path across her lip. Her eyes fluttering closed, her mouth opening to him, her hand running into the wonderfully soft, grey hair that framed his neck.

This wasn't the first time.

Alien viruses, alternate realities, missed opportunities, time loops, hallucinations – all had the same outcome.

How long could it be before the cosmic joke was over?

How long before they gave in and accepted fate?

Seven long years….


End file.
